A-set's GDC All-Access Convention Report!
Good evening, good morning, and welcome! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! My exclusive GDC report is here! '' ''I had a lot more footage of Uchikoshi's drunken antics, but I figured that would get flagged, so... ''-Tesa'' "A-set's GDC All-Access Convention Report!" is one/some of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels. It's the 1st impostor video, and it's the 9th video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【GDC】アメリカに行ってきて超楽しかった！ (GDC America ni itte kite chō tanoshikatta!) and in Chinese it is titled 【GDC】美國行超好玩！ (GDC měiguó xíng chāo hǎowán!) Summary --tt¡ng /t d0wn && 3udinG t4e ^ide8:\\ The video opens up with A-set chilling at her home, introducing herself with her usual introduction. Joking about how long it's been since her last video, A-set apologizes for her two week absence. She reveals that, during that time, she was abducted. After correcting herself about going to San Francisco, she gives a long chant as she repeats the word "GDC." After that, she gives a long chant as she repeats the word "GDC." A-set explains that GDC stands for the Game Developers Conference, the largest video-game convention. Using humorous images of her producer, Kotaro Uchikoshi, to demonstrate, she elaborates on how it acts as an utopia for game developers searching for fame and fortune. A-set was lucky enough to receive an invitation to attend GDC with Producer Uchikoshi. She confesses about how she's usually more of an introvert who has trouble getting out of bed, and how she wishes that, instead of traveling internationally, it would've been neat to use VR to visit the convention instead. But she does reveal that she had a lot of fun in San Francisco, and that she managed to snag exclusive photos of Uchikoshi at the convention. The slideshow begins with general images of the GDC venue at the Moscone Convention Center, then an image of a panel for some unknown company. Then it's followed with an image of Kotaro Uchikoshi and Akira Okada, a developer at Spike Chunsoft, as they both stand at the Spike Chunsoft booth and get interviewed by some anonymous media people. A-set comments about how Uchikoshi looks like a handsome celebrity at conventions like this, unlike in Japan. Some more images with other media people are shown, including an image of a bowl of eye-shaped candy at the booth. She also comments about wanting to go to a tour of Alcatraz while she was in the city, but she was afraid of being locked up "for being oh-so-cute!" But she comments about how she could manage to break right out of prison even if she was locked up. A-set continues commenting on images of Uchikoshi, fed through photo filters to give him puppy features and a rainbow-vomiting expression, and how cute he looks in them. She then shows footage of Uchikoshi scrambling to find his phone outside his hotel room, suggesting he has lost it, again. She rewinds the footage all the way back to when Uchikoshi was at the booth, where the inaudible footage shows Akira Okada walk in to call Uchikoshi over for something, and as Uchikoshi leaves the booth, he drops his phone attempting to place it in his pocket. A-set feels relief at being able to find Uchikoshi's lost phone, and as he walks back to his hotel room, she comments on how he'll become "just another dreamer," and how walking alone at night is dangerous, as you could end up getting stabbed. With the final image of all the Spike Chunsoft staff present at GDC, A-set comments on how hard it's been for her recently, as it all feels like she's still catching up on all these events, wondering where GDC went in such a short time. And with that, A-set begins the outro for her video, reinforcing how she'll continue to upload weekly videos. And with a final message and her signature hand sign, sh3 siGns o}}+ New Information Learned * A-set has been busy for two weeks, preventing her on making new videos. * A-set attended the Game Developers Conference at San Francisco with Kotaro Uchikoshi, and was totally not abducted in any way. * A-set seems to admit to being an introvert who has trouble leaving home. * Uchikoshi and his coworker, Akira Okada, were interviewed at GDC for their work. * A-set considers visiting Alcatraz, but goes against it. * A-set finds filtered images of Uchikoshi to be super cute. * Uchikoshi dropped his phone at GDC, realizing this at the front of his hotel room. * Uchikoshi becomes "just another dreamer". * A-set seems to have trouble keeping up with events as her mind has trouble catching up. Featured Characters Featured * A-set (impostor) * Kotaro Uchikoshi * Akira Okada * Spike Chunsoft staff (right to left): ** Kazu Okura (Lead Localization) ** Mimi Saito (Public Relations Representative) ** Yasu Iizuka (Big Boss) ** David Kracker (Steam) ** Mako-chan (Makoto Isobe? ) (Producer) ** Hiro (Hiroya Watanabe?) (Localization) ** Yoko (Boss) ** Katagata ** Ari Advincula (Public Relations Representative) ** Mitsutoshi Sakurai (President and CEO) ** Alex Flagg (Localization Supervisor) * Anonymous GDC attendees Locations Featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Sagan Residence, Meguro, Meguro District * San Francisco, California, USA (images) ** Alcatraz (images) ** Moscone Convention Center (images) *** Game Developers Conference (images) Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia TBA